Sensaciones y Sentimientos
by Megami Mars
Summary: El 1 Lemmon que hago de esta pareja: Orihime no piensa dejarse doblegar por Ulquiorra, pero las cosas podrían cambiar cuando él intente "otros métodos", aunque esto termine siendo su perdición.


Hola a todas (os)

Espero que estén listos para leer una falacia mental de cómo quisiera que se dieran las cosas en esta pareja, ciertamente sé que no es más que una loca fantasía con las que muchas quisiéramos que así se diera pero bueno, sí no se puede, nosotras las inventamos jajaja.

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga _**Nahomi Inoue**_ ya que me hizo el favor de pasarme unos enlaces de una gran dibujante de Nick _**Rusky Boz**_, en estos encontré la inspiración para hacer un fic completamente Lemmon y vaya que me inspire, esta algo extenso, con una trama que me fue relativamente fácil, ahora espero les sea de agrado mi historia, espero sus criticas y muchas gracias por leer.

Y antes de ir a lo bueno para evitar demandas, la historia es original mía, no he plagiado a nadie y espero que nadie me plagie (ni para estos personajes ni para otros de cualquier otra serie). Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kube al que deseo arrancarle la cabeza si no revive a Ulquiorra, sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

_**ADVERTENCIA**_: Este material contiene lenguaje y descripciones para mayores de 18 años, favor de abstenerse a leerlo de ser menores, no deseo dañar la susceptibilidad de nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensaciones y Sentimientos<strong>

_Historia Original de Megami Mars_

_- Mi Primer One Shot -_

Un mundo sin color, sabor u olor, un mundo lleno de desesperanza, guerras y traiciones, un mundo al que ella no pertenecía y debía soportar el peso de sus decisiones para salvar a sus amigos. Consciente del peligro al que se exponía a cada momento en ese lugar, sólo la llevaba a hacerse a la idea que debía ser fuerte y constantemente era puesta a prueba esta fortaleza por su guardián y carcelero, Ulquiorra Cifer.

El joven arrancar, cada que veía oportunidad de jugar con los pensamientos de la humana, dejaba caer todo el peso su habilidad sobre la mente de Orihime y a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, no lograba quebrantar su voluntad. En el peor de los casos era él quien se terminaba molestando al escucharla repetir las explicaciones sobre el amor, la amistad, la confianza.

Secretamente ya como deporte personal, continuaba con sus ataques para seguir averiguando sobre esos temas, a pesar de incomodarse, era extraño como cada día iba a dar a la habitación de la humana para escuchar y discutir, sin querer admitir su creciente curiosidad pero tampoco dejando rastros que lo delataran, pretendía continuar con esas ridículas riñas, pero ese día todo cambiaría, daría inicio de su perdición.

- Deja de repetir tonterías, mujer, - la chica continuaba explicándole porque confiaba tanto en sus amigos, pero al hacer mención de Kurosaki, el arrancar se fastidió más de lo normal - son estupideces.

- No son estupideces, - intentando imponer su palabra, Orihime se quedo de pie frente a Ulquiorra, encarándolo, sosteniendo su mirada - digo la verdad.

- ¿No encuentras mejor manera de esconder tu debilidad? - la filosa mirada esmeralda la hizo dar unos pasos para atrás, Ulquiorra estaba decidido a que sí ella insistía, tendría que asustarla y al fin, callarla.

- Posiblemente sea débil, no tengo mayores poderes - la chica trago saliva reconociendo sus límites, pero teniendo en su pensamiento la certeza que la intensidad de los sentimientos no se opacaban ante el poder - pero te aseguro que los sentimientos no son una debilidad.

- Eres tan débil que resulta fácil manipular a tus amigos gracias a ti. - La fuerte mano del espada tomo la barbilla de la chica, levantándola para regalarle una mirada de burla, cosa que Orihime no pensaba tolerar por lo que arremetió con toda su fuerza a la mejilla del muchacho.

En esta vez, Ulquiorra no permitió que la mano de la pelirroja impactara en su rostro, en días anteriores, le permitió desahogar su frustración como primera y única ocasión, pero no se repetiría ni le dejaría creer que ella tendría algún poder sobre él.

Orihime no decía nada, sentía la tensión en sus miradas, pese ser una chica tímida, esta vez ni eso la intimidó. El estomagó le dolía, apenas le molestaba el apretón de la muñeca que era sostenida por el muchacho, al contrario, le causaba sensaciones raras.

El muchacho sintió como ella comenzaba a jalar su mano, en respuesta él sintió un fuerte enojo, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente y apretó un poco más la muñeca de la chica. Orihime volvió a intentar zafarse y al no conseguirlo, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Ulquiorra con su mano libre.

La mirada del chico no se distrajo en ningún momento. Sostenía la mirada intentando descifrar las reacciones de la pelirroja, al sentir como esta se rebelaba demostrando no temerle. Algo en su interior se removió, algo que le causó asombro y curiosidad, una necesidad nacía en su ser, un fuego que recorría su cuerpo, muy parecido al placer de una fuerte batalla de la que sabía saldría victorioso.

Orihime odió la cara serena de Ulquiorra, sentía como se burlaba ante el rebelde e inútil esfuerzo que hacía por liberarse. Entre el enojo y la adrenalina, algo la conmocionaba, si en algún momento llegó a sentir miedo por la presencia del espada, ahora sólo la inundaba la sensación de enfrentarlo.

Los golpes en el pecho del arrancar fueron cesados cuando este sostuvo la mano libre de la chica. Sin soltarla, le jaloneo la muñeca consiguiendo lastimar su brazo. Orihime en un vano intento de defenderse, puso toda su fuerza en impulsar la mano y Ulquiorra le permitió alcanzar de nuevo su pecho pero esta vez siendo él quien empujara para que el cuerpo de ella callera sobre el suyo.

- Basta de rebeldías, mujer.

- No pienso permitirte que continúes pisoteando los sentimientos de - sus palabras fueron desplazadas por un grito de dolor, Ulquiorra jaló de ambas muñecas de la chica estirándolas a los lados, ocasionando que ella escondiera su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Cuando pretendas hacer que me retracte, demuestra tener la fuerza suficiente para callarme, mujer.

Orihime se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor y no llorar, pese que no era el tipo de persona que mostrara resentimiento, no pudo evitar levantar su rostro para mirarlo así, llena de coraje, retándolo a pesar de saber que no podría ganarle, pero de eso a permitir que la humillara, por lo menos le haría ver que no valía menos que él.

De nuevo ambos sostenían sus miradas, la adrenalina de la chica estaba al límite, el calor corriendo por todo su cuerpo junto a la extraña sensación de sentir el pectoral del arrancar, no pudo evitar sentir su respiración alterada y de pronto la horrible sensación de excitación.

El espada sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse gracias a los movimientos de la mujer sobre su cuerpo y esta tensión aumento al percibir cierto aroma que la chica empezó a desprender, inmediatamente deseó destrozarla, la ira lo invadió, era el asco que le producía sentirse vencido corporalmente por la humana.

- No seré tan fuerte como ustedes, pero tengo dignidad y sí es necesario, moriré defendiéndola.

- Sí no fueras necesaria en los planes del Señor Aizen, concedería tu deseo, mujer.

- ¡No necesito compasión tuya Ulquiorra!

- Ya veo, deseas enfrentarme aún sabiendo que perderás.

- ¡No me importa!

Ninguno de los dos notó en qué momento sus rostros lentamente se fueron acercando, de repente Ulquiorra aventó las muñecas de Orihime haciéndola retroceder dos pasos, pero inmediatamente él pasó una de sus manos a la parte de atrás de la cintura de ella y su otra mano a la altura del cuello, en su cabello, jalándolo para que ella levantara su rostro, buscando intimidarla.

- ¿Insistes en retarme, mujer?

Orihime realmente odió las reacciones de su cuerpo: un deseo desenfrenado casi la ahogaba, su rostro se enrojeció, increíblemente al sentirse obligada a ser dócil, la excitación aumentó, su cuerpo vibró al sentir como en cada dificultosa respiración, sus pechos golpeaban el de Ulquiorra.

- No voy a quebrarme.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

- No, ¡no te tengo miedo!

Para ambos fue un doloroso sentir en sus labios, no era el tipo de batallas que peleara Ulquiorra pero tampoco una que no deseara llevar a cabo, mientras que para Orihime, su nivel de excitación y adrenalina, la hicieron desconocerse, en algún momento antes, deseó que Ichigo fuera quien le diera su primer beso; eso entre otras fantasías y en esta situación, simplemente ya no le importaba, se dejó llevar olvidando miedos e inseguridad, sintiendo tener poder tener un control ante su situación.

- Vas a quemarte, mujer - articuló el chico apenas separando un poco sus labios.

- Ya estoy en el infierno - contestó Orihime con el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza para después impulsar su cuerpo, parándose en la punta de sus pies y alcanzar los negros labios del arrancar, mordiéndolos suavemente, provocando un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de muchacho.

Ulquiorra respondió con furia, una guerra inicio, pero no serían sus manos ni su espada con las que se batiera a duelo, eran sus labios que apretaban vehementemente los de la chica, apenas dejando que el aire se colara; decidió entonces no atacarla solamente así, introdujo su lengua acariciando lastimosamente la de ella.

La pelirroja apenas se percató de que se encontraba jalando el cabello del muchacho. A él parecía no importarle o tal vez eso también lo incitaba a apretarla contra su cuerpo, ambos estaban actuando de una manera salvaje y lo estaba disfrutando. Era claro que no sólo la llamaba "mujer", así la veía, no como una niña.

De pronto un gemido escapo de los labios de la chica, al igual que un par de lágrimas que fueron tomadas del cuello de ella por Ulquiorra, en el frenesí, el muchacho tiro fuerte del cabello de Orihime para obligarla a arquear su cuerpo y dejar parte de su cuello descubierto; la muchacha repitió la acción del chico, causando que él apretara más su cintura, levantándola un poco y causando que la pelvis de Orihime chocara con la de él, esto causo que pudiera sentir la excitación del arrancar.

Pronto una sonrisa de satisfacción surco el rostro de la pelirroja, entre los cabellos enmarañados y el sonrojo, para Ulquiorra resulto ser una imagen fuertemente deseable; ante la disputa mental de su curiosidad y la razón, decidió satisfacer la expectación que se le presentaba y ocasionaba estragos en su cuerpo.

Ella se sintió libre del agarre de su cabello e inmediatamente, percibió el recorrer de unos dedos fríos por su cuello, hasta llegar al cierre de su chaqueta, el cual se escuchó abrirse lentamente. Ulquiorra miraba atentamente como el escote de la chica iba quedando al descubierto, luego miro el rostro de Orihime, continuaba con los ojos cerrados y evidentemente disfrutando de la situación que en el punto de vista de él, ella debería estar temblando de miedo.

Lentamente la chica entreabrió los ojos; sus miradas se cruzaron y en ellas la complicidad habló, parpadeó coquetamente un par de veces a lo que el muchacho respondió dando unos pasos hasta llegar al sillón, acto seguido la dejó caer en este. Orihime cayó de sentón, no tardó en reaccionar y volvió a sostenerle la mirada mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta.

Ulquiorra tampoco dio señales de querer hablar, simplemente se arrodilló encima del sillón, dejando sus piernas alrededor de ella y en un solo movimiento, bajó el cierre de su propia chaqueta, dejando ver el número de rango entre los espadas. Orihime se sintió apenada al tener pensamientos pervertidos, afortunadamente su adrenalina aún continuaba latente y esto impidió arrepentirse de llevar sus manos a la solapa del chico, sin despegar la mirada de él, la bajó lentamente hasta sacarla.

Sin meditar sus acciones, Orihime cerró los ojos cortando el lazo visual e inmediatamente colocó su rostro en el abdomen del muchacho, dio unos pequeños besos para terminar lamiéndolo. Ulquiorra detestó sentirse dominado por las sensaciones que la chica le proporcionaba, luego de un sonoro gruñido, la empujó para hacerla caer sobre el mueble, e inmediatamente llevó sus manos al cinto de la muchacha para deshacerlo.

Sin reconocerse, Orihime lo miró lascivamente, lentamente pasó su lengua sobre el labio, saboreando el sudor que probara minutos antes del abdomen del Ulquiorra y al sentir como él la liberaba del cinto, levantó un poco la cadera y el chico entendió la invitación. Rápidamente tiró del pantalón para dejarla solamente cubierta en parte de su pecho y su pantaleta.

Él la miró decidida, estaba estirando sus manos en dirección del cinto de su pantalón. Antes de alcanzarlo, se puso de pie, se quitó el cinto y dejó caer sus pantalones quedando sin más ropas. Orihime no pudo aguantar más la sensación de vergüenza, mentalmente admitió lo varonil y atrayente que era Ulquiorra.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la presión del cuerpo del muchacho sobre el de ella, las manos de él volaban por su cuerpo, recorriendo desde el cuello a las piernas, Orihime no pudo evitar gemir muerta de deseo y Ulquiorra no soportó tenerla moviéndose tan ardorosamente. De un tirón terminó por quitarle la última pieza del inmaculado blanco traje descubriendo los sensibles pechos de la chica.

Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del arrancar, provocándolo cada vez más con sus gemidos. Las manos de Orihime se aferraban a los hombros del muchacho y él, cada vez más inmerso en esas emociones, bajó su rostro hasta los prominentes pechos de su acompañante. Probó primero uno con besos suaves para terminar zambulléndolo en su boca, mientras que al otro pecho le dedicó caricias con la mano.

Fuera de sí, Orihime se sujetó del cabello negro, gimoteando y moviendo sus piernas en un acto inconsciente producido por las caricias que recibía, sin darse cuenta que eso llamó la atención de Ulquiorra quien miró como ella aún estaba cubierta, cosa que resolvió con un movimiento de los dedos con lo que terminó por romper la ropa interior, dejando libre aquella zona que pronto se vio atendida por sus dedos.

- ¡U-u-u-ulqui-o-o-orra! - Repetía continuamente la pelirroja ya en un trance de locura que experimentaba al sentir la boca y lengua del chico jugar con sus pechos y los dedos acariciando su clítoris, peor aún fue cuando él los introdujo en su vagina, por lo que ella sintió morir en una oleada de sensaciones únicas; arqueó el cuerpo exponiendo más sus pechos, provocando que Ulquiorra metiera el brazo bajo la espalda de la chica para mantenerla semi levantada.

El arrancar se sentía poderoso ante la humana, sosteniéndola de esa forma tan posesiva, viéndola entregada, esto sólo aumento su deseo por poseerla. Sacó los dedos que habían acariciado el interior de Orihime, entonces ella dejó caer su peso en el brazo del chico, quien por su parte miró la humedad que se escurría entre sus dedos y una mueca surcó su rostro, casi una sonrisa que podría revelar el deseo de verla humillada.

- Mujer - ella apenas escuchó - Mujer - continuo con el mismo tono, sin mostrar en su voz emoción alguna - ¡Mujer! - repitió ya en un tono más fuerte y al fin la chica entreabrió los ojos, él movió los dedos frente a ella, esta tardó en entender que el líquido viscoso que se escurría por los dedos de Ulquiorra, era su humedad, inmediatamente intentó separarse de él muerta de pena, gimoteando inentendibles palabras.

Ulquiorra apretó el agarre impidiendo que ella se alejara, se estaba divirtiendo al verla tan vulnerable y humillada. Esperó un momento a que Orihime volviera a verlo para meter los dedos con la humedad de ella a su boca, esto casi la hace desmayar mientras que el chico se excitó más al saborear la humedad de la chica.

Sin darle tiempo de más, la hizo girar para terminar levantando sus caderas y exponiendo su sexo frente a él, Orihime un tanto desorientada, apoyo sus antebrazos para levantarse cuando una corriente la hizo pegar el rostro al acojinado sillón. Ulquiorra no dejó pasar la oportunidad para saborear la humedad directamente del sexo de la chica y cada vez que pasaba su lengua, ella se mojaba más y más, enloqueciéndolo a causa del aroma que emanaba.

Una sensación quemante recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica la hizo sentirse más viva; el pudor le pedía ocultar su parte expuesta, batalla perdida ante la necesidad de su ser, sus gemidos lo constataban y sorpresivamente sus sensaciones se vieron acentuadas al escuchar gruñir a su acompañante, él por su parte, dejo la labor de proporcionarle aquellos besos indecentes para levantar más las caderas de su víctima y colocarse tras de ella.

Orihime sintió el pene del muchacho recorrer lentamente su vagina, apretándola con suavidad, al principio el miedo quería hacerse presente y poco a poco fue completamente sustituido por una extraña sensación. Odió sentir la necesidad de que él la llenase y cada segundo iba en aumento. Ulquiorra sabía exactamente lo que ella padecía ante sus caricias, incluso claramente notó como la chica levanto un poco más sus glúteos para recibir mejor la frotación de sus sexos y él se supo ganador, no había necesidad que la mujer admitiera.

Siempre sádico en sus peleas, en esta tendría que ceder y controlar su furor, como carcelero de la humana, debía asegurar su vida, por ello la pelirroja corría con suerte. El chico esperó un poco más al sentir como la deliciosa entrada de su prisionera, se ablandaba al tiempo de que aumentara su humedad; apenas pudo resistirse a entrar salvajemente, cuidando controlarse comenzó a entrar y ella presa de las provocaciones a su intimidad, respondió levantando su cadera y gimiendo sonoramente.

Orihime internamente temía la llegada de ese momento, se imaginó que él desgarraría su interior, fue tan excitante y delicioso recibirlo que le costó trabajo enfocar el pequeño dolor que comenzaba a escocerla por dentro producto del desgarre del himen. Admiró al arrancar: no se movía de más, se introdujo lentamente y haciendo pausas según las palpitaciones del interior de la chica.

- ¡Más! ¡Me estás quemando! ¡Por favor, Ulquio-rra, más! - El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le produjo el escucharla suplicar, mirar como se derretía por él, moviendo sus caderas para intentar provocarlo.

- Mujer, tú no me das ordenes - respondió tranquilamente al tiempo de quedarse quieto dentro de ella para seguir disfrutando de su locura así como la suavidad de los glúteos de Orihime contra su vientre.

- ¡Te lo suplico! - gritó ya desesperada e inmediatamente sintió un delicioso vaivén dentro de sí misma, casi jurando que le dejaba ir algunas embestidas suaves y otras salvajes, llenándola de sensaciones que no podía describir.

- Siempre debes suplicarme, Mujer - ordenó el joven arrancar. Esperó unos momentos para salir de golpe del estrecho túnel, ella emitió un gruñido de enojo - no olvides que eres mi prisionera - acto seguido, la hizo girarse para recostarla boca arriba para terminar acomodándose sobre el suave cuerpo de la chica.

- Ulquiorra - apenas susurró la mujer. Sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, sus mejillas muy sonrosadas, sus labios entre abiertos y él sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino, todo un espectáculo erótico sólo para él.

Comprendió la súplica oculta que le hiciera, acomodándola de tal manera que las piernas de ella se enroscaron en su cadera y volvió a entrar en la exquisita cavidad no sin antes apoderarse de los preciosos labios de la deslumbrante humana, devorándolos al tiempo de arremeter contra su sexo ya salvajemente, perdido en las sensaciones.

Orihime continuaba cediendo, apenas sintió los labios del chico, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de él, intentaba regresar cada beso con el mismo furor pero por momentos se dejaba ir por la intensidad del placer, hasta que no pudo más y se entregó por completo luego de sentir un calorcito que pronto le quemo el vientre, invadiendo su cuerpo con descargas que la transportaban fuera de sí, multiplicando la sensibilidad en su piel.

La tensión en el interior de la muchacha, seguida por una gran cantidad de humedad enloquecieron a Ulquiorra, su prisionera había tenido un orgasmo, así que él se separó un poco de ella para tomarla de los pechos, alternando sus caricias y besos, al mismo tiempo comenzó a bombear con más fuerza arrancándole gritos de placer.

Cuando él sintió que la presión sobre su pene comenzaba aligerarse, sus movimientos decrecieron hasta el punto de salir. Orihime aún extraviada en las oleadas de placer, agradeció que le permitiera tomar un respiro, el cual apenas duró unos minutos pues Ulquiorra bajó por su cuerpo dejando besos y mordidas a su paso hasta llegar a su palpitante sexo, la tomó por la cadera con fuerza posicionando su vientre a la altura de los labios de él.

La pelirroja casi se sienta de golpe de no ser porque el muchacho la empujo para hacerla caer, no soportaba el calor de su cara ni mirar lo que él hacía, tapó su rostro con uno de sus brazos y su otra mano se fue a la cabellera del arrancar, intentando separarlo sin conseguir moverlo ni un milímetro, por lo que termino por aferrarse y tirar del cabello del pelinegro.

- ¡No, por favor! - gimoteó débilmente. Intentó decir algo más, pero sus gemidos la callaron, nuevamente arqueó el cuerpo presa de las lamidas que su clítoris recibía.

El aroma que desprendía su sexo llenaba de lujuria al arrancar. En lo que llevaba de vida, él jamás imagino poder perder el autocontrol que tanto lo distinguía: ciertamente la humana no era nada común ya que hasta ese momento, ninguna fémina le había causado tanta expectativa, desde el enojo hasta la excitación y ni mencionar la revolución de sensaciones que fuertemente negaba.

Pronto un nuevo tiritar invadió el cuerpo de la chica, esta agarró la cabellera del muchacho con fuerza, presionándolo contra sí misma, con sus manos y piernas para terminar en una oleada de vibraciones arrancándole el aliento y provocándole llorar de felicidad; luego de unos minutos, su extremidades cayeron a los lados, abandonando el mundo tangible.

Ulquiorra no salía de su asombro, no imaginaba que causarle tantas reacciones placenteras a la mujer, le traerían también a él satisfacción y orgullo, además de tenerla así de sumisa, con el rostro sonrojado, las lágrimas escurriendo a pesar de que sus labios formaban una sonrisa, le daban una imagen exótica y muy deseable.

Lentamente se colocó sobre ella, le separó las piernas para poder acomodarse en su centro, las acarició suavemente antes de tomarlas y colocarlas a los costados de su cadera, con sumo cuidado se introdujo en la pelirroja, quien apenas era consciente de lo que sucede con su cuerpo, con mucho pesar abrió los ojos para ver a Ulquiorra sosteniéndola y moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

Al cabo de unos minutos las embestidas fueron más fuertes, el muchacho tan sólo espero a que Orihime saliera de su trance para aumentar el ritmo ya que ahora era él quien deseaba recorrer ese placentero camino. Ella entendió la necesidad de él y presionó sus piernas para atraerlo más, así que Ulquiorra en un intento vano por controlarse, apretó los ojos y termino permitiendo entregarse a su instinto animal.

Orihime no paró de jadear, su garganta seca no impedía seguir emitiendo sonidos excitantes y Ulquiorra ya fuera de sí, dejó escapar gruñidos y alguno que otro gemido vanamente reprimido. La chica sintió que el tercer orgasmo estaba llegando, sintiéndose un tanto irresponsable por no haberle podido sacar uno al muchacho, lo empujó; en cualquier otro momento ni un milímetro habría alcanzado a mover del arrancar, pero este tan absorto en su labor que fue tomado completamente desprevenido.

Él se encontraba sumamente molesto y estuvo a punto de ponerse agresivo con la pelirroja, pero antes que el arrancar hiciera nada, ella se subió sobre su vientre, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido de la actitud de ella y aún más cuando coloco su sexo dentro del suyo, para ese momento optó por cerrar los ojos para saborear el placer que ella le estaba suministrando.

Con movimientos torpes, Orihime montaba al joven, acariciando su blanco pecho, sus pectorales y sus costados, no podía entender cómo se atrevía a comportarse tan atrevida. Además de tener pensamientos enfermizos, nunca se esperó ser una pervertida, así se sentía dado que deseaba seguir y no parar, moría de felicidad al verlo disfrutando de su cuerpo e intentaba moverse de forma desenfrenada, más terminaba dando pausas para retomar su labor.

Ulquiorra notó el esfuerzo de la chica pero dada su inexperiencia fácilmente perdía el ritmo y él en un acto sorpresivo para Orihime, tomándola por la cintura y levantando la cadera llevándose hacia arriba el cuerpo de ella, por un momento se sintió inútil al intentar darle placer a su carcelero, este pronto fue desechado al verlo cerrar los ojos, al igual que en sus labios notoriamente oprimidos intentando inutilmente retener sonidos.

Nuevamente el calor la sofocó pero las manos de Ulquiorra impidieron que moviera su cuerpo. No tardó en sentir otro orgasmo, sólo que en esta ocasión, el muchacho la acompaño a la cima del placer y ella al sentir el esperma del chico recorrer su interior, se llenó de un morbo desconocido, fuertemente placentero que la condujo a alargar unos segundos más su venida.

Su aliento se cortó, la respiración también estaba siendo dificultosa, un dolor en su espalda y pecho la sobresaltaron, apenas había cerrado los ojos luego del orgasmo y al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró que ya no se encontraba sobre Ulquiorra, más bien era él quien estaba encima de ella, friccionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y regalándole un profundo beso, Orihime cerró los ojos y se aferro al dueño de su cuerpo para responderle.

Ella no notó el momento en el que el cansancio la hizo caer rendida entre los brazos de aquel hombre. Al despertar se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse desnuda bajo las sabanas, registró en su memoria los sucesos de horas antes y terminó escondiendo la cara en la tela que la cubría pero no tardó en sacarla al querer indagar un ruido para encontrarse con unas esmeraldas que la miraban detenidamente.

- Sin pretextos, debes comer mujer - advirtió el arrancar a sabiendas de lo rebelde que la chica se ponía a la hora de recibir los alimentos - ¿No has escuchado?, levántate y come tus alimentos.

- No pienso salir de aquí sin vestirme - respondió apenada la pelirroja, ciertamente no iba a discutir ahora que su estomago peleaba exigiendo ser alimentado pero el pudor le impedía salir de debajo de la tela como Dios la trajo al mundo.

- Te traeré un cambio más tarde, - él noto como ella se retorcía entre la pena y el hambre, esto le resulto interesante, no podía evitar sentirse bien al ponerla así, así que siguió presionándola - ahora debes comer - le ordenó creyendo haber concluido con la discusión, pero no tardó en abrir los ojos al llenársele los pulmones de un aroma que lo inquietara. Optó por salir de allí apresuradamente - deja de hacerte pensamientos raros, puedo olerte mujer, no te tocaré.

Acto seguido el muchacho le dio la espalda y caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta. Ella no supo que la decepcionó más: el hecho de que le rehuyera o que la dejara con la ansiedad. No pasó mucho y sonrió para sí al escuchar el sonoro sonido de la puerta al cerrar, por lo general, Ulquiorra no daba muestra de reacciones fuera de lo común en él, pero en esta ocasión, definitivamente parecía haber salido por temor a perder el control.

Un dolor de cabeza la hizo abrir los ojos, todo estaba en oscuridad, aparentemente se había quedado dormida mientras terminaba sus deberes, se levantó con cuidado y se tallo las sienes, se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó un vaso de agua al tiempo de rememorar su vívido sueño. Notó que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza de disfrutar de los recuerdos de su inocencia robada.

Suspiró y a su mente se vinieron imágenes de cuando fue obligada por Grimmjow a curar a Kurosaki, inmediatamente la aparición de Ulquiorra quien con la mirada parecía querer destrozar al chico de cabello azul, por otro lado, la mirada de reproche, como sí ella lo hubiese traicionado y para cerrar con broche de oro, los momentos en que casi se olvida del pelirrojo en plena pelea para hacerla entrar en razón de sus motivos y luego, el fatídico final, donde por fin dejo ver sus sentimientos por ella.

- ¿Quién diría que luego de que me tomaste por la fuerza, resultaste ser aún más posesivo y vulnerable? - dijo Orihime mientras veía a través de su ventana y una risita traviesa se escucho salir de sus labios al terminar su monologo - Enfermizos celos.

- ¿De qué hablas mujer? - una voz aterciopelada se escucho a unos metros a un lado de ella.

- ¿Te desperté?, Disculpa, me quede dormida y soñé cosas, - la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener un recuerdo rápido y como siempre, esto no pasó desapercibido de la mirada de Ulquiorra - me incomodaron y yo, comencé a delirar un poco.

- Dices que te molesta recordarlo pero te sonrojas, mujer - para Ulquiorra estos eran los mejores momentos que podía pasar, el verla tan frágil y tímida le provocaba querer atormentarla más para conseguir sonrojarla al máximo, amaba verla así - deja de negarlo, te gusta ser mi prisionera.

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Pervertido! - fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho mostrando el límite de su nerviosismo el cual aumentó cuando el muchacho tomó sus muñecas y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- Entonces, ¿No quieres hacérmelo? - le respondió el chico casi en un susurro al oído y la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, no podía negarse que él era demasiado apetecible, lo amaba intensamente y era una droga a la que ya era adicta.

- ¡Cállate! - Orihime ocultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Pronto sintió como su cuerpo era elevado en los brazos de Ulquiorra. No hubo más palabras, sólo un profundo beso y la suavidad del colchón de la chica, sabía lo que venía y no opondría resistencia, ciertamente jamás dejaría de ser su prisionera.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Orihime: De-de-definitivamente abusan de mi personaje, no puedo ni pasar saliva, muero de vergüenza.<em>

_Ulquiorra: Sí tanto te molesta, por qué sigues aquí._

_Orihime: Pa-pa-para cuidar que no-no-no te ataquen._

_Ulquiorra: Ya veo, entonces estas interesada en mí y no en Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Orihime: Yo-yo-yo -sonrojada - eso no tiene nada que ver._

_Ulquiorra: Ya admítelo, así podremos hacer realidad las fantasías de nuestras fans._

_Orihime: Eres un - su vergüenza se transforma en furia - eres, eres un ¡Pervertido! - acto seguido, se va dejando al espada con cara de confusión._

_Ulquiorra: No comprendo, tanta pena le dar ser mi pareja, no encuentro motivo para su enojo - suspiro - esperare que se calme para averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autora<strong>_: Lógicamente que nuestra querida Princesita se le fue el pensamiento muy lejos y Ulquiorra hablándole sin doble sentido, en serio, quién será el Pervertido jajaja… perdón por la broma, no pude resistirme :D

**Nota de la Autora**: Wuau… sí que he sufrido para realizar este fanfic, es el segundo Lemmon que hago (el primero es uno de KareKano que anda por allí entre mis otros fic), aunque como dije, la trama me era sencilla, quise darle un ambiente especial pero sin salirme de los parámetros que considere se apegan a los personajes.

El segundo motivo de la realización de este fic, es que aún le cuelga para llegar a algo más Eichi en mi fic de Chocolate y Limón, así que esto pueden tomarlo como un regalito para compensar la espera (que creó le colgara varios capítulos).

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer mis fumadas y espero lo sigan haciendo en mis otros y próximos fanfic, un saludo y que pasen un lindo día.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_

**P.D.** Por cierto, algunas autoras y su servidora, creamos una pag. en facebook dedicada a esta pareja, la pueden buscar bajo el nombre de "Fan´s UlquiHime en Español"


End file.
